


New Beginings / Новое начало

by sverhanutaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Bickering, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ревность, воспоминания, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: В полной мере всё начинается здесь: в лаборатории, где Тони с Брюсом увлечены новыми подопытными образцами, а Стив, бесцельно торчит в дверях, с выражением глаз, близким к зависти. Всё начинается с их ребяческих перепалок. С проблесков прошлого под суровой наружностью. Всё начинается с Тони и Стива, а не с Железного Человека и Капитана Америки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Beginings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282329) by [KirscheLeibling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirscheLeibling/pseuds/KirscheLeibling). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_Всё начинается здесь._  
  
Тони нежным взглядом рассматривает что-то на причудливом анимированном рабочем столе под бодрый щебет стоящего за спиной Брюса. Расстояние между ними двоими так мало, что они то и дело сталкиваются плечами или локтями, а их расслабленный яркий смех эхом проносится по просторному помещению, перекрывая собою гудение-щёлканье-жужжание автоматики. Брюс немного взволнованно расчёсывает пальцами волосы в ответ на заговорщическую ухмылку Тони. Эти двое выглядят ужасно раскрепощёнными и довольными в обществе друг друга и не обращают ни малейшего внимания на суперсолдата, замершего в дверях.  
  
Стив молчит в основном и просто наблюдает за происходящим неопределённо долгий отрезок времени. Глаза цепко подмечают каждую улыбку, каждый жест и в особенности каждое _прикосновение._ И при этом Стиву, если уж быть откровенным, кажется, будто он подсматривает за чем-то личным, за таинством между двумя учёными, двумя блестящими умами, двумя _друзьями_ , между которыми, если присмотреться, много больше общего, чем он хотел бы признать.  
  
Раз уж быть честным до конца, Стив понимает, что это вроде как по-собственнически — ревновать из-за того, что _Бэннеру_ достаются и ухмылки, и шутки, и дружелюбные тычки, тогда как самому Стиву — лишь напряжённые взгляды да неловкое молчание.  
  
Но Стив — человек (хоть и модифицированный, но тем не менее такой же смертный, как все), и потому имеет право солгать хоть иногда, по крайней мере самому себе.  
  
И потому он остаётся на месте, изредка переминаясь с ноги на ногу и решая, стоит ли ему что-нибудь сказать или предпринять, хотя сейчас его, похоже, покинула способность переводить мысли в слова. А двое тем временем продолжают получать удовольствие, оживлённо болтая и веселясь, а Стив продолжает смотреть на всё происходящее со сконфуженным лицом, квадратными глазами и приоткрытым ртом, потому что... _Боже._  
  
Всё начинается здесь.  
  
  
I.  
  
Всё начинается сейчас, это горькое, натянутое чувство товарищества, которое в действительности ещё более хрупкое, чем выглядит. Точнее будет охарактеризовать ситуацию так: они терпят существование друг друга ради остальной команды, ради Мстителей. Ведь Стив у них вроде как мамочка: помогает выстраивать тактику, заботится о членах команды, следит за тем, чтоб все были целы-невредимы; а Тони — отец семейства: поможет взорвать всё к чертям, вытащит из передряги, всегда будет рядом (даже если ты в нём не нуждаешься, но он-то готов, что в любой момент всё может пойти кувырком) и при этом умудряется держаться в стороне, вне поля всеобщего зрения, словно командная работа — это ниже его достоинства.  
  
И, естественно, они цапаются, причём делают это большую часть времени, что находятся в одном помещении. Сойдясь почти вплотную, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, они яростно поливают друг друга ядом, будто та ползучая тварь, что однажды просочилась через один из порталов в Асгард, которые Джейн пристрастилась открывать. В глазах Тони вспыхивает особый огонёк, исступлённый и неукротимый, выдающий его истинную натуру — под всей этой «крутой-парень-скоростная-тачка-крепкий-алкоголь» наружностью, которую, как правило, принимают за чистую монету. На самом деле в нём куда больше определённости, проницательного ума и такта, он чётко знает, что нужно сделать и сказать, и от своего не отступится.  
  
Но если бы кто-то захотел узнать, из-за чего конкретно они ссорятся, Стив не нашёлся бы с ответом. Всё что ему нужно — видеть этот непреклонный блеск глаз и досаду, легонько мазнувшую по скулам, — потому что Тони бывает жутко упрямым, однако Стив, сиганувший с самолёта вопреки распоряжению начальства, пожалуй, ещё более упрям.  
  
Всё начинается здесь.  
  
  
II.  
  
Первый раз, когда Старк упоминает что-либо о Старк Индастриз  _или_  показывает свои истинные чувства, происходит с глухим, протяжным стенанием, обронённым в ночную тьму.  
  
Стив сидит, откинувшись на подоконник; альбом для рисования покоится на скрещённых по-турецки ногах, мягкий угольный карандаш заложен за ухо, под подошвами — крошки от ластика, на плотной бумажной странице — отломанный грифельный кончик. Стив не вполне уверен, задремал ли он или просто погрузился глубоко в себя, но, очнувшись, он не увидел в окне лунного света, а потом кое-что другое привлекло его внимание — Тони Старк, прислонившийся к дверной раме между гостиной и столовой. На нём идеально облегающий фигуру чёрный костюм, правда пиджак уже сброшен на спинку стоящего поблизости стула. Белая рубашка не заправлена и расстёгнута на несколько верхних пуговиц, а ослабленный галстук свободно свисает, обнажая горло и ключицы, отливающие тусклым голубоватым светом реактора.  
  
— Тупая миллиардерская _задница_ даже не представляет, насколько был прав, скотина _бездушная_ , — стонет Тони, и в голосе его сквозит смертельная усталость. — То есть... чем я так не угодил, когда свернул торговлю _смертью_ , что прослыл напыщенным придурком? — рычит он, и Стив слышит глухой стук от встречи его виска с дверным косяком.  
  
— Возможно ли... что я ошибался? — он переходит на шёпот и сползает спиной по раме, опускаясь на пол. Голова откинута назад, взгляд задумчивый и какой-то неуловимо печальный.  
  
И этот человек — Тони Старк?  
  
— То есть... Говард был... нет. Нет, это же идиотизм. Я знаю, что поступил правильно, — твёрдо заявляет он.  
  
Стиву холодно сидеть в тени и тишине и просто смотреть. Невыносимо видеть Тони таким потерянным и уязвимым, наблюдать, как он мечется от самооправдания к покаянию. В задумчивости Стив загипнотизированно следит за пальцами Тони, безотчётно поглаживающими стеклянную крышку реактора, и едва слышит шёпот:  
  
— Теперь ты гордишься мной?  
  
Ответа не следует, и Тони мрачно смеётся над самим собой, качая головой. Стив даже не замечает, как в руке оказывается карандаш и как небрежные торопливые линии вырисовывают человеческий силуэт, как лёгкие штрихи изображают тень того, в ком одновременно узнаётся и не узнаётся Тони Старк.  
  
Прежде чем покинуть комнату, Тони отвечает на собственный вопрос, скорее, самому себе:  
  
— Разумеется, нет. Ни сейчас, ни тогда.  
  
Стив прикрывает веки и выдыхает.  
  
Всё начинается сейчас.  
  
  
III.  
  
Впервые Стив воочию видит реактор волей несчастного случая. Не тратя времени на слова, он заставляет Тони повалиться спиной обратно на землю и одним махом рвёт на нём белую футболку (его любимую, между прочим, хотя и так уже безнадёжно испорченную: отстирать кровь вряд ли получилось бы) и неумело пытается зажать хотя бы одно из трёх пулевых ранений: в правом плече, поверхностное на рёбрах и ещё одно в левом бедре. Тони брыкается, скулит и ругается сквозь зубы — только что не посылает, и на том спасибо. Додумался же, придурок, очертя голову ломануться прямиком на линию огня, да ещё и _без костюма,_ ну в самом-то деле, Стив же мог и сам за себя постоять...  
  
— Сила... привычки, — скрежещет Тони сквозь стиснутые челюсти, но таращится в небо, а не на его лицо.  
  
И слава богу, серьёзно. Потому что Стиву совсем _не_ немного больно. Или страшно. Эмоциональная заинтересованность не должна влиять на действия лидера.  
  
Но ты всё равно ничего не докажешь.  
  
— Кретин. Безмозглый идиот — вот ты кто, понял? — цедит Стив, окончательно располосовывая футболку и заматывая Тони раненую ногу. Ткань мгновенно пропитывается алым.  
  
Стив сглатывает подкативший к горлу ком.  
  
Не стоила его безопасность того, чтоб Тони вот так подставился.  
  
— И... никакого «спасибо»? О, да не стоит, я всё понимаю, — даже в таком состоянии, невзирая на ужасную боль, Тони умудряется трепаться и подкалывать.  
  
Что ж, если Тони достаточно жив для этого, то жить будет. Стив позволяет себе немного выдохнуть и прижимает ладонью место забинтованной раны, ощущая лихорадочный жар даже через два стоя ткани. Давление усиливается совсем незначительно, но Тони издаёт протяжный стон и прогибается в спине, вонзает зубы в нижнюю губу и посылает Стиву умоляющий взгляд.  
  
До прибытия скорой Стив избегает смотреть ему в лицо. В кузове реанимобиля не так много места, но всё равно он забирается туда, устраивается возле с Тони, кладёт ладонь на его здоровое плечо да там и оставляет. На ум не приходит ни одного слова утешения, но этого простого жеста достаточно.  
  
_Спасибо._  
  
До конца не ясно, всё-таки кто говорит это.  
  
Но слабая улыбка Тони стоит пережитого отчаяния.  
  
Всё начинается здесь.  
  
  
IV.  
  
Не «Капитан».  
  
Стив понятия не имеет, с чего вдруг такая мелочь цепляет его внимание одним будним вечером. К нему обычно обращаются «Кэп» или «Капитан», и это привычно, ведь он _и есть_ Капитан Америка.  
  
Он всегда думал, что никого больше в нём не видят.  
  
— Знаешь, Роджерс, изменилось много чего. Но по старинке осталось гораздо больше, чем кажется, — походя замечает Тони на следующее утро. — Тебе всего лишь надо понять, где искать.  
  
Это один из тех редких случаев, когда они не пытаются испепелить друг друга на месте, да ещё — что более невероятно — притом, что поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы их разнять. Стив, откровенно и совершенно удивлённый осознанием этого факта, поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть Тони, одетого в простые джинсы и выцветшую футболку с логотипом Judas Priest, в солнечных очках и с чашкой цветных кукурузных колечек.  
  
Стив немного растерян оттого, что некоторая часть его мозга охарактеризовывает ситуацию как... очаровательную.  
  
И быстрее, чем он успевает подумать головой, с языка уже срывается:  
  
— Зови меня по имени.  
  
С минуту никто не издаёт ни звука. А потом Тони оттаивает первым и вдруг легонько улыбается:  
  
— Тогда и ты меня.  
  
Что-то в его словах будит в Стиве некие воспоминания, словно смутный сон, который всё никак не получалось вспомнить. Тони усмехается и возвращается на кухню, чтобы закончить с завтраком. Стив не сразу понимает, что тоже улыбается.  
  
Всё начинается здесь.  
  
  
  
_Интерлюдия_  
  
Впервые Стив увидел Тони в его мастерской, когда пришёл на источник ревущей, разнузданной музыки, сотрясающей весь особняк. Преодолев лестницу по две ступеньки за раз, он мягко раздвинул стеклянные двери — чтобы узреть фигуру, застывшую в нескольких метрах, посреди рабочей площадки. Голова покачивалась в такт музыке, грудь, обтянутая белой, в пятнах мазута майкой, была подсвечена голубоватым, а глаза прикованы к штуковине в руках, словно в ожидании, что та могла взорваться в любой момент (что не исключено, к сожалению).  
  
Стив не смог бы объяснить, почему замер в полушаге от входа при виде Тони, в глазах которого горел тот самый решительный огонёк, лицо самую малость зарумянилось, а губы двигались с песней в унисон ( _Нет покоя нечестивым, Пока мы навеки не закроем глаза...*_ ). Расслабленная поза и всё его тело источали комфорт и умиротворение, и Стив мог лишь пожалеть, что под рукой не оказалось чего-нибудь, на чём он попробовал бы запечатлеть увиденное...  
  
...а потом он вспомнил последнюю использованную страницу в альбоме — Тони, уже без смокинга, в расхлябанной одежде, с видом в равной степени подавленным и безмятежным. Стив вдруг покраснел так сильно, что почувствовал, как полыхает лицо, и пулей вылетел прочь.  
  
  
V.  
  
Ни единого знакомого лица вокруг; все, кого он когда-либо знал, мертвы. Тяжесть новой жизни нестерпимо давит на плечи, и он увязает в сожалениях о потерянных годах, о своих любимых, от которых остались лишь призраки воспоминаний. Он задыхается, не может сделать нормального вдоха, ведь... _семьдесят лет, он должен быть мёртв, ему здесь не место..._  
  
— Спокойно, Роджерс, пожалуйста, _успокойтесь._  
  
Но вот этот голос кажется таким знакомым, его обертоны успокаивают даже во сне, а прикосновение тёплой мозолистой руки ко лбу облегчает жар, прогоняя страхи и мучительные воспоминания. Он приоткрывает один глаз и словно заглядывает в прошлое. Он видит Говарда — таким, каким тот был бы в тот самый день и год. Но, конечно же, это не он, не Говард Старк, несмотря на сильное сходство, хотя Стив думает, что никакого сходства и близко нет.  
  
— Ч-что? — хрипит Стив. А потом замечает людей в белых халатах, множество проводов, мониторов, игл и чуть не подлетает с постели, но всё та же тёплая ладонь перемещается с его лба на грудь, удерживая на месте.  
  
— Спокойно, Капитан Роджерс. Просто расслабьтесь и дышите ровно. Всё в порядке, они всего лишь оценивают ваше состояние здоровья, — произносит человек, и его губы чуть изгибаются в лёгкой, удовлетворённой улыбке. И уже в этот момент Стив чувствует, что может доверять ему. Другой, более отдалённый голос говорит что-то, и человек собирается уйти, но Стив ловит его запястье.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются, и Стива захватывает водоворот эмоций, бурлящий в тёмных глазах напротив. Не раздумывая, он выпаливает:  
  
— Останься, прошу.  
  
Невыносимо долгую секунду мужчина колеблется, но в конце концов согласно кивает и принимает ладонь Стива в свою.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, мягко пожимая его руку. — Что ж, будем знакомы. Моё имя Тони.  
  
Стив бросает взгляд на их соединённые руки и потом откидывается на подушку, глядя в потолок и чувствуя, что снова может дышать.  
  
— Меня зовут Стив.  
  
  
_Всё начинается здесь._

**Author's Note:**

> * Cage the Elephant — Ain't No Rest for the Wicked  
> \----  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4993262
> 
> ✒ P. S. Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).


End file.
